


immutable, ineffable

by null_vier



Series: nomin witchery [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_vier/pseuds/null_vier
Summary: Jaemin witnesses a special kind of magic, as demonstrated by Jeno and a new friend.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Lee Jeno/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: nomin witchery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	immutable, ineffable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baexil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/gifts).



🐱 🐱 🐱

Jaemin doesn’t understand why Jeno wanted to keep a live animal familiar like a stereotypical witch. If Jeno wasn’t so hung up on tradition and aesthetics, he’d realize little Buntaengie is already the perfect familiar: cute, cuddly, and the perfect shade of pink. Buntaengie could sit quietly in his little mug on the altar like he’s always done, peeking at Jaemin and Jeno and cheering them on with his adorable blue eyes in the middle of their rituals. Buntaengie wouldn’t have to be fed, house trained, or shooed away from plants and other delicate things in the house. Most of all, Buntaengie would never transform into a strange human in the middle of the night.

It’s an airtight case, perhaps ruined only by the fact that Jaemin can’t stop screaming. He’d draw a protective sigil in the air, but the strange man is still on the same side of the room as Jaemin’s boyfriend. Jeno himself is also too busy screaming, though silently because of his sore throat, to get it through his mucus-filled head that he should rush to Jaemin’s side.

The other person is cowering on Jaemin and Jeno’s bed, looking strange and almost comical, curled up on all fours and with his shoulders hunched. It’s been years since Jaemin last volunteered at an animal shelter, before he felt comfortable enough with his magick to offer his services to humans, but still remembers his lessons on body language. The stranger might seem like a human, but Jaemin sees only a scared animal in front of him. The only missing elements are the flattened ears and a tense tail.

When the full weight of this realization sinks onto him, the alarm dissipates. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, trying to center himself, then sends out a wave of calm towards Jeno and the other person. _It is all right. It is safe._ _It is good._

He hears Jeno move first. When Jaemin opens his eyes, his boyfriend's already slid off his corner of the bed and begun to make his way to Jaemin quickly but unhurriedly. Soon Jeno's hand is in his, and he gives it a squeeze for that bit of extra comfort.

For his part, the person still on the bed uncurls his limbs, but pulls up the blanket to cover his butt naked self. So there really is some socialized modern human in him, after all. Jaemin almost laughs. It would've been extra tricky to have a feral creature on their hands.

Though Jeno is much calmer now, he continues to eye their new companion with wariness, so Jaemin takes it upon himself to break the ice.

"Hi." He raises his free hand at the stranger. "I'm Jaemin, and this is Jeno. Sorry to scare you like that, but, you know, we're not used to having more than one bedmate." He smiles.

That gets no reaction from the stranger, but Jeno’s grip gets tighter and shoots a look that says, _Seriously_?

Jaemin ignores his humorless ass to carry on the one-sided conversation. He could easily lay out the facts for Jeno, but it would be better for him to catch up on his own. Jeno loved to learn things spontaneously, and this could be another teachable moment for him. "Hey, you didn't happen to kidnap our kitty, our little black fur baby, and take his place between us on our bed, did you?"

From the periphery, Jeno gapes, but the stranger finally responds. Strong dark brows furrow, and a throaty voice says, "Why would I do that?"

"Wah!" Jaemin whirls and takes Jeno's hand in both of his. He can't help bouncing a little on his feet as he speaks. "Look, Jeno-yah, he talks!"

The talking man scoffs and shifts on the bed. He looks more human-like now as he leans against the wall. With an arm thrown casually over a leg drawn up to his chest, and his black hair messed up, he looks less like a newcomer and more like the newly-awakened master of the abode -- a pretty attractive master of the abode, if Jaemin's being honest. "Of course I can talk. I can sing too."

Jeno makes a sound like a confused yip. "B-but…" he tries. His poor throat is working overtime. "I don't get it. Where's Seoktanie? You don't mean…?" He turns to Jaemin with a hundred questions swirling in his eyes.

Jaemin can only sigh. "Jeno, I love you, but you're a dumbass." He throws a hand out to the man across them. " _That_ is Seoktanie."

"Actually my name is Dejun. Or Deokjun, if you're looking for a Korean name." His sharp eyes soften as he smiles for the first time. He's as cute in his human form as he is in his cat form, maybe even cuter. Seeming to remember himself, he lowers his leg politely and gives a bow. "Nice to meet you."

Jeno sags on his spot. Jaemin forgets how strange some things must be to a new witch like Jeno and how much he's unaware of until he questions something Jaemin's always known or done.

Pulling Jeno along, Jaemin approaches the bed. "A shapeshifter," Jaemin coos. "Amazing." He bids Jeno to sit before doing the same. "I'm sorry, Dejun. I don't mean to be rude, but you know how some people can be with their familiars." The bond between magick user and familiar, especially with animals and shapeshifters, while nothing unnatural, had become more private among some circles over time. Jaemin's met a couple of shapeshifters before, but they were already bound to witches, and entertained Jaemin and his questions only because of his young age. Extended interactions between a witch who's of age and another witch's familiar would be considered very intimate.

Dejun nods. "Well, I'm currently unbound, so we can talk all we want."

A question about binding is poised on the tip of Jaemin’s tongue, but Jeno coughs just then. "Can we save that for later? Still trying to... wrap my head around our cat… Seoktanie… being a human named Dejun." His throat seems to be on the verge of giving out. His forehead also feels warm under Jaemin's palm.

Jaemin gets to his feet. "Let me make you some tea." He turns to Dejun. "I won't be long. If you take ginger I can pour out a cup for you too."

"Ah, thank you, but you don't have to." Dejun waves both hands as he glances between Jeno and Jaemin. Finally his gaze rests on Jeno. "You have a cold, right?"

"Yeah," croaks Jeno. "At least… I _hope_ it's just a cold. My sinuses, my throat… they kinda hurt." He purses his lips. "And, yeah, I guess I have a fever." 

Dejun moves closer, peering at Jeno’s face. Jeno stiffens as he gets redder, but he doesn't move away, and Dejun doesn't back off either. "Can I try something?"

Two pairs of eyes meet Jaemin's. It's not clear where this is going, but Jaemin has a hunch it's somewhere good and safe. "If Jeno's fine with it, I am, too."

When Dejun looks back at him for confirmation, Jeno simply nods, which makes Jaemin's heart soar. Jeno's openness, his utter trust and faith in Jaemin, which persist in spite of all the confusion in this world… they're things that Jaemin holds fast to as well as his feelings for Jeno. They share an immutable bond, and their understanding of this is ineffable.

Dejun, staying focused with a diamond-sharp gaze, takes a surprisingly gentle hold of Jeno's face and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, right where the mystical third eye is said to be. The contact gets Jeno's eyes fluttering closed, and Jaemin's blood stirring. Still with his lips, Dejun dots the contour of Jeno's beautiful nose, and he continues to move down until he reaches Jeno's chin, though he skips Jeno's lips completely. Jaemin stifles a laugh at the way his boyfriend practically chases after the touch, but he gasps along with Jeno when Dejun's purposeful mouth alights on Jeno's throat. There, Dejun leaves not only kisses, but tiny licks and sucks that seem to steal the very breath from Jeno and Jaemin's lungs.

Jaemin dropped to the mattress at some point, transfixed by the sight. He's never seen healing magick like this, and its quick onset is apparent in the way Jeno breathes through his newly cleared airways. Well, he's panting, but at least it's not from congestion.

When Jeno moans and reaches out a hand for him, Jaemin takes it and pats Dejun's heated shoulder. "I-- I think he's good now. Thanks."

Dejun looks almost sorry to stop. Jeno, however, is clearly about to burst in frustration.

"Why'd you do that?" he whines, more at Jaemin than Dejun. "I think my mouth is still dry." He looks at Dejun, almost pleading.

Dejun defers to Jaemin this time, and Jaemin, with his pulse racing, answers with a nod. What kind of boyfriend would he be to deprive his person -- his people? -- of something they need? Jaemin is taken aback when a smirk flits across the shapeshifter's features, as if he can see the hazy line between Jaemin's and his boyfriend's needs, but neither of them say a thing. Words are futile in the face of Dejun nuzzling against Jaemin’s cheek, anyway.

When Dejun greets Jeno's waiting mouth with enthusiasm, and Jeno receives the rest of Dejun's ministrations with appreciation, Jaemin understands the argument for live familiars. Of course, all of these joys are things a plushie familiar like Buntaengie can't ever provide. 

🐱 🐱 🐱

**Author's Note:**

> happy yuletide from the boys and me! 🐝


End file.
